Vampire Academy: Spirit Bound
by Roza Anne
Summary: what i think should happen in spirit bound and beyond. What would happen if Rose came back from Russia and started getting sick
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I feel like shit. I've felt this way every since I got back from Russia. Throwing up everyday for no reason at all. I seem fine later but usually around 9:00 a.m. I'm in a bathroom throwing up. Graduation and trials are two weeks from now. Then the ceremony for Promise Marks. The next few weeks are going to be hell. I sit here right now on the bathroom floor, i wait for the the puking spasms to end. Lissa left me still in bed and feeling bad already. I hear her com back in the room. Through the connection I reel her confusion.

"Rose where did you do go" She asked

I hesitantly answered her "I'm.. in the bathroom.. puking again"

" Geez Rose, What is making you so sick"

"Don't know. I really just don't fee-" Before I can finish I started to throw up again. Lissa came in to see what was wrong and, just like a mom would, she held back my hair. When it stopped I leaned back on the tub. The coolness of the tub wall felt good on my skin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked

I shrugged my shoulders. How was I suppose to know if I was okay or not, I'm not a doctor. That I should go see Doc.

"I'll be okay Lissa. Don't worry about me" I said as I go up and headed to the clinic.

I sat is the waiting room after Doc had done some tested on me. It was taking to long to get the results back. She had done about 5 or 6 different tests on me. I really didn't know what to think. I wanted to know what was wrong with me now. Doc, finally, came out to talk to me.

"Rose, my suspicions were correct" She said

"Just tell me. I want to know" I said

She look kind sad and there was a look of disappointment on her face. She spoke the word and I nearly fainted. My world stop. Everything stopped. I wanted to cry. I wanted her to be wrong, but deep down I knew it was true

I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doc was on the phone with someone for almost 10 minutes. She said she was calling someone to walk me back to the dorms. I just wanted to get out of there so I ran out. I heard her calling after me as she was getting off the phone. Right now I wished the dorms were closer to the clinic. I ran as fast as I could toward the dorm. As I rounded the corner by the Guardian dorms I ran into someone. I fell back and hit my head on the ground. Ignoring the pain, I looked to see who it was I ran into. It was Adrian.

" Where do you think you are going" He asked in a sarcastic tone. He helped me up and waited for my answer. My eyes filled with tears. I fell into his arms and started crying. He stiffened at first and didn't know how to respond. Then he tried to get me to stop.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked trying to get me to let go of him, but I wouldn't. He then accepting the attention and held me close. He said Doc had called him to pick me up. We went to his dorm. His dorm was bigger then me and Lissa's. We have a one room dorm with a bathroom. Adrian's dorm was like and apartment. I layed on his couch and he sat on the floor in front of me. I told him what happened. He had a look of sadness on his face. I really didn't know why he felt sad for me but I just let him. He also seemed confused, as though he didn't understand

" So you gonna tell Lissa? Cause you do know she would want to know this. And you can't hide it forever" He said

" Yea I know. I just don't want to believe it right now. I have trials soon. Then we graduate. I really just want to wait till then" I said when I calmed down

" You should tell her now. I won't push you to do anything, but you shouldn't hide it"

" I know."

We sat there having random conversations till Lissa came and took me back to the dorms. I did my homework and went to bead after that. For the next 2 week that's all I did. I went to classes, training, did my homework, and went to bed. Then the day came that I had been soft of dreading. The day of Trials.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Two Weeks later:_

Graduation day. I can't wait to get out of here. This Academy is fully of confusing and sad memories. I want to be out of a place that reminds me so much of ….Him. Trials went so well. I just wish he was here to have seen it. I miss him so much. I was thinking about his as I was getting dressed and I couldn't help but start tearing up. Lissa had to walking at that moment.

"hey are you ok?" She asked

" Fine" I said holding back sobs

"It's ok, I'll miss this place, too"

"I won't miss the place, just the memories"

"of what?"

"It's nothing Lissa."

We walked out to the ceremony which took forever. I got up adleast twice to throw up. As our names were called I sat and wondered what Dimitri would say if he was here right now. Graduation had to take place at night for the moroi. I yawned about half the time. When my name was called I walked up and took my diploma. As I looked out into the audience, I thought I saw I face, which I dreaded seeing right now. Dimitri's face. I stared and walked of never losing my contact with the what seemed to be red eyes.

When the ceremony end me and Lissa packed up our stuff and headed for Pennsylvania. My mom was there right now with her Moroi. We were going to stay there for a while. My best guess for the time would be......9 months


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hate plane rides. They are too long.

Adrian sat across the row from me and Lissa sat in front of him. They keep staring at me. Lissa is worried cause I keep throwing up, Adrian knows why this is happening and he thinks I'm never gonna tell Lissa.

When we got to Pennsylvania, I was beyond tired, but Lissa wanted to keep me up. I complained to her we just got off a 3 hour plan ride, but she didn't listen. My mom picked us up at the airport and drove us to her place just outside of the royal court. I went up to my room and put my things away. I took a moment to look at myself. Unfortunately I was already showing, not enough for concern considering it looked like I just gained a couple of pounds but still, I noticed it. Adrian walked in and looked me over.

"Take a picture Adrian, it'll last longer." I said to him.

"You can't hide it for much longer, you are already showing." He said

"To you cause you know, to everyone else it looks like a gained weight right now."

"Really and how will you explain next month."

"You act as though you gonna get in trouble cause you did this to me."

"It has to be me. It's the only way."

"Too soon. I'm like 3 months already."

"That would put it around the time of the strigoi attack on the school. Who'd you do it with then."

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"After Lissa let her anger go into me, Dimitri took me to a cabin on the outskirts of the school for medical attention, lets just say one thing led to another and..."

"Some medical attention, but still that's not possible."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Is it."

"So everything we know about your kind is..."

"Most likely wrong"

"So What are you gonna do."

"Don't know, but I need to go for a walk."

I grabbed my coat and walked towards town. I kept getting this feeling someone was following me. I brushed it off, considering I was in the royal court, the most secure place from strigoi. I kept walking forward till I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned a saw the most frightening thing for me right now the face I dreaded seeing

Dimitri was following me.

He was exactly as I remember him from my trip to Russia. His face looked the same except for the paleness of a strigoi and he still had the frightening red eyes I remember so well.

"What do you want." I asked him. What a stupid question to ask. Of course he wanted me.

"Roza, You let yourself, you gain some weight since the last time I saw you." He siad while his head was tilted .

"Yea well that's what school does to you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

He let out a low sigh that sounded amused, almost as though he was laughing. "Did you know I'd be coming for you."

"I never suspected it be this soon."

He smirked. "You should have stayed at your mothers house tonight. When I saw you at the graduation ceremony I thought you would know better."

"You were at the graduation ceremony?"

"You looked right at me."

"So what are you gonna do now, you found me."

He walked forward "What I had planned to do after you refused to make the change."

I backed up towards the town. He lunged at me but I moved to quickly, I started to run back towards the house, but he caught me first. When he grabbed me I screamed as loud as I could. He let me go and I fell to the ground. I began to run again hoping my screams were heard by someone. I heard Dimitri coming up behind me, so I tried to run faster. As I go closer to the house saw Adrian running out. When he got close enough I grabbed his hand and we ran onto the porch. I looked back and saw Dimitri standing by a tree in the yard. He knew all too well the house was protected my ward and he couldn't come close to it.

Adrian finally asked the question I know he was waiting to ask

"What happened."

I turned to him and looked him in the eye knowing he wouldn't like my answer

"Dimitri is coming after me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea I'm still here people. Everyone in my family has been in the hospital for a while so that is why it took me so long to update.**

**Enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter 5

Adrian followed me to my room. I looked out the window to find Dimitri standing in the same spot by the tree. I didn't want him to come after me so I figured I had to stay in the house all night.

" Why would Dimitri want to come after you." Adrian asked finally.

" Let's just say I was a bit crazy in russia ok. He thinks I should turn into one of them. And if I don't I have to die." I responded

"What did you do in Russia"

"...I was sorta his blood whore"

"...WHAT!"

"Shhh Sorry but it's in the past right now I have a crazy strigoi after me. What do I do."

"Guess you should stay inside during the night"

"Yea kinda figured that on my own"

"Your mom is gonna kill you"

"I know."

"You gonna be able to sleep?"

"Probably not with him watching me."

"Yea I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

Surprisingly I slept like a baby. I got in this habit while sleeping of putting my hand on my stomach now. I couldn't help it really, sometimes it was to see if the baby would move, other times it was done unconsciously. Adrian keeps saying I look adorable doing it. When I woke up the next day I felt the baby move. It was small and light but I felt it. I walked down stair to my mom sitting at the counter. My best guess is she was the only one awake. I sat at the table

"Morning Mom." I said

"Morning Rose." She said back

"Mom I have something to tell you" Gosh I couldn't believe I was doing this

"What is it sweetie" She is gonna kill me in the a moment

"I did something bad."

"What did you do" She go up and came and sat next to me.

"While I was at the academy I had a relationship with a boy..."

"Adrian?"

"No not him. But I did something with this boy, that I'm not proud of"

"Rose what are you saying" I could see the panic in her eyes and the worry in her voice

"Mom I'm sorry, but I did the wrong thing"

"please tell me you are not pregnant."

"I wish I could" She stood up real quick after I said that. She was really mad at this point

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! You aren't serious are you."

"Mom I'm sorry" Here comes the hormones, I'm crying like it's gonna help.

"Sorry? You think sorry is gonna help." At this point now The rest of the gang came down, probably woken up by my mother's shrieking at me.

"No I don't but It's all I can say right now."

"You think I want to be a grandmother right now? Cause I can tell you right now I certainly do not."

"Mom I...I'm sorry."Tears took me now I was sobbing uncontrollable now. I could hear everyone behind me. Last night Christian had joined us. Him and Lissa have become very close. I could hear Lissa gasp in shock Christian remained quiet, probably in shock. Adrian I knew must be feeling sympathy for me right now. I ran out of the room and outside. I need to be alone right now. As I walked I remembered last nights encounter with Dimitri. I didn't see him yet so I figured I was fine. I headed for the woods close to the house. Yea bad idea I know but it seemed safe enough.

I was walking and I heard footsteps, I figured it was Adrian

"Adrian I don't want to talk right now" as I turned after saying that I found it wasn't Adrian who was following me. It was Dimitri, again. I must be losing it. That is the second time he's came up behind me without my knowing. When I saw him I squeaked out a scream.

"Roza you should know better who I am." He said.

"Sorry though you were someone else...I'll be going now."

When I went to leave he reached put and grabbed me from behind, arms crossing across my stomach causing a pain to course though me. I winced but he didn't seem to notice my face at all. His face was near my ear. I could feel his breath on it. I knew he was considering turning me now or killing me before anyone could save me.

"Let me go..you are hurting me." I said

"Hurting you? And why is that." He said

Of course with my luck the baby chose then to move. He apparently felt it cause he jumped back. He looked me up and down

Oh No... He knows I'm pregnant


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dimitri stared me down as we stood in the woods. I really wished I knew what he was thinking. It couldn't be good cause his face went from shocked to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"So you cheated on me. Who with? Tell me so I can kill them." He finally said

"First what does it matter, second why would I tell you." I shot back at him

"Roza, you should know," He grabbed again this time from the front " You are mine."

"Let me go, please."I pleaded with him, my eyes tearing up

"I won't kill you now, not while you carry an innocent life in you, but know I will be back for you." He then left without a trace.

I don't know how long I stood there before Adrain came looking for me. I continue to stare forward.

"Rose where have you been everyone was worried after you ran out earlier." Adrain said as he walked up beside me. I feel like an idiot for turning and crying in front of him, but like a weak woman I turned and fell into his arms

"Dimitri gave me till after the baby is born to live. 6 months Adrian, he gave me till then." I said through tears

"Why is he being so generous."

"He said he won't take an innocent life."

"In that case he should let you live."

"I'm not as innocent as you think."

What happened next surprised me. Adrian walked up and tipped my face back. He then lowered his lips to mine. Oh my gosh Adrian kissed me, I mean actually kissed me. After that we went back inside. I slept that night with Adrian next to me, his arm protectively around me. I woke up and carefully got out of bed so I didn't wake Adrian up. I walked down stairs to get food and ran into my mom. She was looking through photo albums of when I was little. I felt so bad about what I had to tell her yesterday. I sat down next to her.

"Mom" I said

"Rose I didn't hear you get up. Just looking through old photos." She said

"Mom I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I know in the heat of the moment we do stuff with out thinking. You probably just weren't thinking is all."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kinda did."

"Yea I figure. Look no one from court comes out here so no one will know. We can keep a secret for now but not forever."

"Mom I don't want to force you to do anything to help me"

"I'm doing it because I want to. Now are you hungry." That made me smile

"Do I even have to say I am?"

"No you don't, I know you probably are. When I was pregnant with you I would be found eating all the time. I didn't think I'd ever lose all the weight I put on."

After that we sat talking about pregnancy and shared funny stories about it, the few I had. Then I decide to bring up the Dimitri problem

"Mom Dimitri is coming after me, he won't kill me while I'm like this but he is after my life."

"When will he becoming for you."

"After I have the baby he'll be coming for me again."

"Why does he want to come after you."

"He says I betrayed him."

"What are you gonna do."

"I don't know. Hope he never finds me."

"You know I'll protect you. If not you for the child, I don't want it growing up without a mom."

"Yea cause that did great things for me right" That made her laugh

After a while of chatting with my mom She decided to take me into town for a secret baby shopping trip. Lissa and the others tagged along. When we were in town no one stared at me funny like I suspected they would but I later found out most of the shop owners though Lissa was the one who was pregnant. Coming back to the cabin I saw a figure standing by that same tree in front of the house.

Dimitri was stalking me till the baby was born, wasn't he


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dimitri disappeared as we go closer to the house. I began realizing he was just going to wait for the moment he could kill me. This was gonna be a long 6 months

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-July-

I'm 4 months pregnant now Adrian follows me everywhere. He can't even fight but he swears he will protect me.

"Adrian I would feel a lot better if you would stop." I said one day as we walked home

"Stop what?" he said

"Following me! I have a odd suspicion pretty soon you will follow me into the bathroom!"

" sorry I just want to protect you."

"Well don't I can take care of myself"

"Rose Please, you are pregnant and you are most definitely showing now, you can't fight anyone in your condition."

"Watch me"

I walked toward the house knowing full well Dimitri was sitting in the tree. His presence didn't phase me anymore.

"Hi Dimitri" I said to him and I walked in the house

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-August-

Being 5 months pregnant annoys me right now. None of my close fit me now. I had to buy maternity clothes. Adrian has become super protective of me. He almost followed me into the bathroom the other day till I told him to get out. I sat on the porch alone for the first time in a while cause Adrian passed out drunk on the couch when suddenly the jealousy strigoi started talking to me. I was flipping through a baby name book

"All alone Roza?" Dimitri said

"What do you want?" I said rolling my eyes

"To find out what you could possibly be thinking about on a day like this"

"Names for the baby. I guess you missed the baby name book in my hand."

"no I saw it but I figure you probably are just looking through it cause the person who gave it to you is inside and you don't want to hurt there feelings by not looking at it"

"well you are wrong, I bought this myself"

" well have you found any?"

" it would help if I knew if the baby was a boy or girl but everytime I go into town I get followed but a crazy psychotic strigoi"

"Well tell me who he is and I will get rid of him."

"It's you stupid. Good bye"

With that I went inside

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-September-

I'm now 6 months pregnant

I was sitting in the kitchen one day when I felt a something strange. It was like a small push in my stomach. Not know if it was good or bad I called for my mom. She came running to find me.

"what's the matter?" my mom said running into the kitchen

"I don't know. I just had this werid feeling like something kicked me." I said

My mom placed her hand on my stomach and it happened again. She smiled and looked at me. 

" sweetie that was the baby moving" she said

" no way" I said

" yes."

I was speechless after that. My mom left me alone after I stopped talking. I honestly don't think I talked for the rest of the day

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-October-

I'm now 7 months pregnant and I hate Adrian right now. He keeps going on about how much he thinks this pregnancy is changing me. He wish that this had never happened to me. He makes it seem like I planned this. Finally I had enough

"You know what Adrian, SHUT UP!" I said to him after one of his rants

" Make me Rose. You know I'm right. Ever since you found out about the baby you changed. You yell at me constantly about me just wanting to protect you. You don't make sure I"m okay when I pass out drunk like you did for the longest time. You are constantly talking to know no one. I'm tired of it" he said back

"I'm not talking to no one I'm talking to the baby"

"It can't hear you."

" Yes it can. It can probably hear me yelling at you right now."

" whatever Rose. All I know is I can't take it ."

"GET OUT! GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH OR SOMETHING"

"FINE"

I sat there for about 10 minutes before I started to cry. The baby kicked me hard enough to make me gasp. I laughed but at this point nothing could cheer me up.

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-November-

Being 8 months pregnant sucks. I'm too fat. Adrian has been avoiding me for a month now. He is still mad about me kicking him out of the room. I found nothing to occupy my time except helping my mom repaint and sleeping. One day Adrian approached me while I was helping my mom.

"Hey Rose." he said

" what do you want?" I said back

" look I'm sorry about my temper lately. I think this whole thing just has me mad. I wasn't like you planned it and your yelling is probably just your hormones."

" I forgive you, but you have to me now with this painting cause I'm terrible."

He smiled and picked up a brush. At least that problem is gone now.

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

-December-

this is my last month of being as fat as a hippo. I sat in the living room alone when Lissa and Christian came in arguing about something. Lissa was crying again so I intervened

" what's going on" I asked

" stay out of this Rose" Christian said

"Christian thinks I lied to him about you getting pregnant. I told him it was Adrian's kid and he thinks I'm hiding the truth because I'm covering for you being a blood whore in Russia." Lissa said, well he was sorta right but I was already pregnant by then

"stop making her cry she is telling the truth Christian." I said

"Oh we all know you were someone's blood whore in Russia. Adrian said so." Christian said.

"Well then he was wrong" I said

"stop lying to me" Christian said

" we are not lying." I said. Suddenly soemthing hit my face. It was Christians hand, and know he looked pissed.

" why don't you go back to the blood whore coven where you belong" He screamed at me.

Some thing about what he said made me snap. I felt worthless and unwanted. I felt like I had no other option. I got up and ran as fast as I could out of the house


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I was going to freeze to death

I trudged through the snow, thinking myself stupid for running out like that. Not even an hour after I left a storm hit. I could hardly see where I was going. I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I found shelter under a tree near by and tried to figure out if I should go back or keep pressing forward. I then say a building close by. I started to walk toward it but then as soon as I got close enough to it I collapsed in exhaustion and darkness covered my vision.

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXX

I woke up in a cabin, a thick wool blanket covering me. I looked around only to find Dimitri sitting in a chair by a fire place facing away from me. I tried to remain a quiet as possible so he wouldn't know I was awake yet

"You're finally awake." He said

"How did I get here" I said back

"You walked all the way here, I'm not sure why but you did then you collapsed on the front door step of the cabin."

I only vaguely remembered doing that. I tried to sit up but my head started to spin. Dimitri came over and pushed my back to laying down.

"Careful Roza, you don't want to over exert yourself."

"Why would you care."

A faint smile played over his face

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Cause you are a evil strigoi"

"I still want you Roza"

"That answer is as wrong as it was in Russia. Saying it here doesn't change anything"

"Just rest Roza"

"How long was I out that you know of"

"Almost a whole day."

A chill ran over my body. I don't know how it did I was cover my a heavy blanket. Dimitri must have seen my confusion

"You have a high fever Roza, from being out in the cold."

Well that is perfect. I'm pregnant and I have a fever... OH MY GOSH THE BABY! I snapped upright after I remembered the baby was there.

"Oh My Gosh!" I yelled.

"Calm down" Dimitri said trying to get me to lay back down.

"Wait what about the baby? Is it okay?"

"Your baby is fine Roza, please calm down"

At that I layed back down. I breathed a sigh of relief. The baby was fine.

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

I went in and out of consciousness for awhile. It had been 3 days since I got lost and arrived here. Dimitri was being especially kind which kind of creeped me out more than him being strigoi. Finally one day I hear argument out side. It was just after sun down so Dimitri was usually out side. I recognized one of the voices as being his but I couldn't make out the other so I got up and walked to a window. To my surprise Adrian was arguing with Dimitri.

_What are you trying to do Adrian, get yourself killed? _I thought.

I walked over to the door. I walked out side, which got their attention, so I could stop them from fighting before some one got killed. I walked up and stood beside Dimitri, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to go any farther

"Roza go back inside." Dimitri said to me.

"Rose what happen to you, you look terrible. Where have you been." Adrian said surprised to see me.

"Nice to see you too, Adrian. You know you really should yell at Christian, he's the reason I ran out." I said back

"Oh Lissa already yelled at him, she practically yelled at him for three days straight."

"How did you find me."

"I've been asking people who live around here if they saw you and the trail brought me here. When I knocked on the door the strigoi came out. I saw you and told him to hand you over when he wouldn't we started to argue then you came out."

"Rose can't leave. She shouldn't even be standing up." Dimitri said

"Let her go now! I have to bring her back" Adrian snapped at him

They both started arguing again, completely ignoring me yelling at them. Then something happened I didn't expect. I felt a sharp pan in my back. At first I pushed it off as nothing until it came back. Oh crap, I was going into labor

"Uhh guys." I said but then didn't hear me.

"Guys" I tried raising my voice. When that didn't work, I did the only thing I could think of. I scremed

"SHUT UP!"

That got their attention. I fell to my knees not able to stand much longer.

"help...me..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dimitri got to me first. He picked me up and took me back into the cabin. Adrian followed him yelling at Dimitri to let me go. I really wasn't in the mood right now to listen to any of this. I was in too much pain to argue with anyone. Dimitri laid me down on the bed and walked over to get a damp cloth for my head. Adrain continued to argue with him.

"Belikov give her to me. She needs a doctor." He said firmly

"She won't make it there in time. I've been around women who have children most of my life. Trust me on that." Dimitri said emotionless. Dimitri walked over and placed the cloth on my head as I stuggled to catch my breath.

"You're just saying that!" Adrian yelled

"Adrian, please don't start this now" I said through my ragged breathing

The two started fighting again. I was getting really tired of the yelling. As the next contraction came I screamed at them.

"ENOUGH!"

They both turned their heads to me.

"I know you both hate each other but this isn't about your feud right now. This is about the fact that this baby is coming now. I'm in a lot of pain here so I'd appreciated it if you both would stop fighting for right now and help me!"

Dimitri rose and went to get supplies and Adrian walked over to me.

"I don't trust him Rose" Adrain said to me as he tried to help me get more comfortable.

"I know, but he is from a town with no doctors so he might be able to deliver the baby. He lived in a dhampir commune. Please Adrain trust me on this"

"Okay"

Wow this was going to be a long night

XXXXXVAXXXXXVAXXXXX

I really wish my mom told me how much this hurts before now. It's been hours and the baby is still not here yet. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I just wanted the pain to end.

Adrian had me laying on his lap and clutching his hand while Dimitri would be getting a new cloth for my head or check my dilation or something. Occasionally Adrian ans Dimitri would start yelling at each other and I would have to break them up. I heard them talking at one point when I was resting. I guess they thought I was sleeping.

"So are you the one who has stolen her heart now" Dimitri asked

"Yea, what's it to you." Adrian said back sarcastically. _Oh great he's going to start an argument again._ I thought.

"It's everything to me. She stole my heart long ago and she still holds it. I never needed anyone else like I need her."

_Wait did he say he needed me? He didn't say that to me? _I thought. It was the truth. Dimitri continually said he wanted me since he's been a strigoi, he's never once said he loved me or needed me. Maybe he really did still care.

"Funny I thought you only wanted her" Adrian said

"She told you about that?" Dimitri said.

"You thought she wouldn't?"

"No, I just figured she wouldn't go into detail."

"Oh believe me, I wish she hadn't"

"She was the only one who made me feel whole. I almost lost her to someone else once, another student guardian. When he died. I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. Now I've lost her again."

"I just don't get you. First you tell her you can't be with her, then you says you love her, then you say you want her, now you say you need her. Why can't you make up your mind?"

"I made up my mind about her a long time ago. I just know I can't be with her as I am now. I would hurt her as I did in Siberia. I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Well, you certainly are causing her a lot of pain right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she certainly ain't having my kid. We didn't do anything like that until after she came back from Siberia. She apparently got pregnant before she left"

"Not possible, we were both dhampir at the time"

"How do you know it's not possible. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she's shadow-kissed."

Dimitri got extremely quiet at that point which made me wonder if he figured out what I had known all along. It then got quiet except for the fire crackling and the occasional sound of breathing. Then the quiet was broken by me. I jolted awake and gasped, feeling the strongest pain I had felt yet. Both men jumped at my sudden movement. Adrain broke the silence.

"Rose, what is it?"

I looked at him in fear.

"I think it's time to push"

**A/N I know I'm cruel. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this but I had a lot on my mind**

**Hopefully I won't have to make you wait too long for the next chapter**


End file.
